Tinkerbell and Ferngully: Different worlds
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: In ferngully, a mysterious portal appears and absorbs Crysta, Pips and Batty into another fairy world: The world of Tinkerbell. Now, together with her and her friends, they must unite and discover why she brought them to her world. Mild SilvermistxPips. -English version- /Update in June 2019/. New Cover Image of April 27, 2020 created by me.
1. Different worlds, Different fairies

Here I bring you the English version of the Tinkerbell crossover with Ferngully, suggested by "The Guest" who suggested bringing 'Found love', I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Ferngully**

In the rainforest, the fairies who lived there were doing their things after what happened with Hexxus and the arrival of the hunters who captured the animals, the young fairy Crysta was playing with her friend Pips to see who was flying fast.

Pips: "I'm going to win you Crysta" -he said while flying even with her.

Crysta: "Ha! I do not think so, Pips" -she said.

From there, she waved his wings and flew away very fast leaving Pips behind, this one just smiled and did the same. Crysta realizing that Pips was reaching her decided to take more flight, but did not realize that she was flying in front of a tree.

Crysta: "Oh no!" -She said trying to stop herself.

 **¡PAF!**

It was too late to stop, Crysta was moaning in pain as she was freeing herself from the tree and Pips came to help her.

Pips: "Crysta, are you okay?" -He said worried about his friend.

Crysta: "Yes, I'm fine" -she said rubbing her head.

Pips: "I think we should no longer continue to improve with others."

Crysta: "Yes, you're right".

They both went to the fairies' home, but suddenly they saw that someone was flying wildly and fell on a bush, to see who it was it was their bat friend, Batty Koda.

Batty: "Oh, hello guys, what a joy to see you again" -he said as he freed himself from the bush.

Pips: "Bat, friend. We are also happy to see you" -he said as he hugged him.

Crysta: "And tell me, Bat, that brings you to Ferngully again" she said.

Batty: "I just wanted to visit my closest friends and also take a vacation."

Pips: "But, if you do not work."

Batty: "Nobody asked you, smarty" -he said looking at his eyes.

Crysta laughed at the scene and everyone went to where the fairies were, from there they met Crysta's father: The old man.

Crysta: "Father!" She said as she hugged him.

The old man: "Crysta, what a joy to see you daughter" -said still hugging her.

Batty was crying to see the emotional Father-Daughter scene while Pips just smiled.

Crysta: "Oh father, you do not know what has happened during these days."

The old man: "I hear you, daughter."

Both were talking as they sat, Pips suddenly observed his gang the Beetle Boys and came to them to play while Batty was eating blueberries.

The old man: "That's very impressive, daughter."

Crysta: "It is, and the best thing was ..." -she said before closing her mouth.

All the fairies felt a very strange sensation that gave him a bad spine, Batty was getting nervous to see the reactions of all the fairies.

Batty: "Hey guys, what's up ..."

 **¡BRUMH!**

They all watched a purple egg hole and all the fairies got scared and hid, Batty opened his eyes as he screamed and flew away to avoid being caught while Crysta was leaving with his father, but a branch that was being absorbed by the strange hole it take her. Pips was flying when he realized that Crysta was in danger.

Pips: "Crysta! Batty, we have to help her" -he said as he flew.

Batty: "Ah ... well, seeing the odds that we would be absorbed by that thing would be a ... ¡ARG!" He was interrupted when Pips grabbed him by the chest.

Both were flying to rescue Crysta who was slowly going to the hole, Pips flew back to get it out, but observed that she was stuck by a crack that had the branch.

Batty: "Guys, we're getting closer to the hole!" -He said pointing to the hole.

The 2 could not do anything and were absorbed by hole and then disappeared, when all the fairies left their hiding place and looked at the place where the hole was and the old man was begging for his daughter to appear.

The old man: "Oh Crysta, who knows to what horrible place the hole has sent you?"

* * *

 **Pixie Hollow, Neverland**

The fairies of that place were doing their jobs with respect to their selected talent, other than that 6 fairies with different talents were relaxing on the beach while having fun playing.

Rosetta: "He needed this" -she said as she lay down with a fine cloth on the sand.

Silvermist: "You're right, Ro" -she said while building a castle with Fawn.

Iridessa: "Hey girls, have you seen Tink?"

Vidia: "Surely looking for lost things."

Fawn: "You're right, I saw her a while ago that she had gone to the other side of the beach."

Rosetta: "I hope shee does not get involved in any mess."

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was collecting lost things that came from the sea, she was holding a pirate ring with some jewels.

Tinkerbell: "Well, this will be perfect for the Tinker's Nook" she said as she left.

But when she was going away, she was seen that the sand was moving slowly and she turn to see that it happened and suddenly the hole appeared that was taking some things of the beach.

Tinkerbell then ran and told the girls about what happened and they all hid in order not to be taken to the hole. When hiding, they saw that something had come out of the hole and then it disappeared suddenly. From there they came to see who or who came out of the hole and discovered that ... there were 2 fairies and a bat who was recovering the memory.

Crysta: "Oh ... where are we?" -She said as she rubbed her head.

Batty: "From what I see we are on a beach at least we were transferred to a laboratory."

Pips: "Well, we must find a way to get back to Ferngully" -he flew to observe the place.

Crysta: "Ah Pips, I think we're not alone" -she told him.

Pips looked at her confused by what she said and turned to see 6 fairies with different colored dresses and they were astonished by what they saw.

Crysta and Pips: "Who are they?"

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter**


	2. Knowing each other

**-Chapter 2-**

Tinkerbell and her friends were watching with amazement the 2 fairies who had come from the hole and all were seeing their clothes they were wearing.

Tinkerbell: "Uhm ... greetings ... fairies" -she said with a weak smile.

Crysta and Pips were looking at them who looked at them a little strange.

Crysta: "Oh well, nice to meet you, my name is Crysta and" - pointing to Pips - "He is my friend Pips".

Pips: "Hi girls" -h e said, greeting them.

Fawn: "You guys are fairies, right?" -She said a little doubtful.

Pips: "Of course, why do you doubt it?"

Iridessa: "Well ... their wings"

Crysta: "What?"

Both saw the wings of the fairies and were surprised that they had different wings to theirs, suddenly Batty appeared as he was desperate what was happening.

Batty: "Guys, why the dela…?"

Batty seeing the group of girls opened his jaw leaving him stunned by what he saw.

Pips: "It's amazing that you have different kind of wings than we have in our world."

Rosetta: "And where do you three come from?"

Crysta and Pips: "Ferngully".

All: "Ferngully?"

Vidia: "And exactly where is that place?" -she ask.

Batty: "From a tropical jungle"

Crysta: "Well, we've already introduced ourselves, now it's your turn".

Tinkerbell: "Well my name is Tinkerbell and I am an Tinker, I create and build things".

Rosetta: "My name is Rosetta and I am a garden fairy, I keep flowers that look beautiful"

Fawn: "My name is Fawn and I am a fairy of animals, I take care of and teach some things to animals."

Pips and Crysta smiled when they heard that there were fairies to protect the animals as well as their world.

Vidia: "My name is Vidia and I am a fast-flying fairy, and I control the wind".

Iridessa: "My name is Idiressa and I am a fairy of light, I am in charge of controlling the light".

Silvermist: "My name is Silvermist and I'm a water fairy, I'm in charge of controlling the water" she said with a smile.

Pips to see his smile felt that his face was in a slight blush he did not know why, but he felt it.

Tinkerbell: "And tell us, how did you guys get here?" -she ask about the hole.

Crysta: "The truth is that we have no idea how we got there, what happened is that the thing that came out of nowhere appeared and was taking anything and then absorbed us into it and we got here."

Batty: "And I'll say it again, it's good that we were not transported to a laboratory."

Iridessa and Fawn: "Laboratory?"

Batty: "What, they've never been there? Well I'm glad not because in that place they experience animals and make them evil "-he said as he approached them moving his fingers.

The girls were shaking from what Batty said and Pips just sighed.

Pips: "Batty, you had to scare her" -he said looking at him angrily.

Batty: "What?" -He said wryly.

Crysta: "Well, we must find a way to get back to Ferngully" - she said when she realized that Batty was behind her.

Batty: "Ah ... I'll remind you Crys that ... We do not know how to get back!" -He said moving her from his arms.

Tinkerbell: "I know! We must take them with the Queen Clarion so they can help them. "

Silvermist: "Yes, it's a good idea."

They both looked a little doubtful when mentioning the Queen.

Rosetta: "Do not worry, the Queen will be able to help you with pleasure" -she said while they calmed down.

Batty: "And they believe that their Queen accepted a bat" -he said smiling.

Fawn: "Sure, animals are also welcome as long as they are not hawks."

Batty: "Agr ... not the mentions" -he said between teeth when listening of the hawks.

Tinkerbell: "What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Queen. "

They all went to the tree where the Queen lived and so they can help Crysta and Pips to return to their world.

 **\- End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Looking for Queen Clarion

**-Chapter 3-**

Everyone was going to the dust tree where Queen Clarion was so that, if she could know how to return Pips, Crysta and Batty to their world. While they were flying, they told the girls everything that happened to them in Ferngully.

Iridessa: "Wow, everything has happened those events" -she said surprised.

Crysta: "Yes. Crazy, do not you think?" -He said.

Tinkerbell: "But how could they believe that humans did not exist"

Crysta: "All the fairies believed that they were extinct until we were wrong to come Zack".

All: "Zack?"

Crysta: "He is a human who came to Ferngully to carve trees next to his companions".

Batty: "Yes, the human only caused problems when I got there."

Pips: "And from there he liberate Hexxus" -he waved his hands.

Silvermist: "Hexxus?" -She said curiously.

Pips: He is the spirit of destruction for all nature" -he said looking at her.

Crysta: "But we were able to stop him and imprison him."

Fawn: "Guys, we're getting to the tree" -she said pointing to the Pixie Dust Tree.

All flew to the tree and stopped to look for the Queen however they were greeted by Viola, the messenger of the Queen who was standing at the door.

Viola: "Hi girls, what are they offered?" -She said in a deep tone.

Tinkerbell: "Hello Viola, we want to speak urgently with the Queen about ... some guests" -she said showing the fairies of another world.

Viola was surprised to see Crysta and Pips who were totally different fairies as they were in Pixie Hollow without mentioning the wings they had. After that, she took a breath and went to where the queen was.

Crysta: "Tinkerbell, are you sure your Queen will know how to give us back to our world?"

Tinkerbell: "Sure, she's very wise."

Pips was not paying attention to the conversation since he was seeing Silvermist who was talking to Iridessa, something in him had a feeling that came to him when he first saw her and had to admit that she was very beautiful that Crysta.

Pips (Mind): She is, honestly, the most beautiful fairy I've ever seen" -he said as he watched her.

Suddenly the door opened and Viola came out to break the news to the fairies and Batty.

Viola: "Well, the Queen asked me that everyone could come and talk about the new fairies."

Upon entering all, they saw Queen Clarion who conversed with the ministers of autumn, spring and summer, except the Minister of Winter for obvious reasons.

Queen Clarion: "Girls, how are you ..." -She stopped when she saw Crysta and Pips.

Minister of Summer: "Oh my ...! -She said, covering her mouth.

Minister of Autumn: "Incredible, we have never seen fairies with those very different qualities."

Rosetta: "They are from another world, minister" -she said.

Queen Clarion: "And tell me young people, where are they from?" -She said, approaching them.

Crysta and Pips: "Ferngully".

All the ministers including the Queen looked at the mention of Ferngully, everyone seeing them assumed that they did not know about the place which brought doubts to Crysta and Pips.

Queen Clarion: "Excuse me, but we do not know where they came from" she said.

Crysta: "Well ... your majesty, but we were absorbed by a purple hole" -said explaining.

The ministers still looked oddly at the mention of the hole and Pips decided to speak.

Pips: "Well, the point is that we were transported here and the fairies who came with us found us to know if you can come back to our world" -he said with hope.

Queen Clarion, hearing everything Pips said, came up with an idea.

Queen Clarion: "Well, I think I will tell you the answer tomorrow while they are welcomed into our world" -she smiled at them.

Both Ferngully fairies smiled as Batty hugged them strong.

Batty: "Yes, we'll finally go home!" -He said, turning with them.

Minister of Spring: "AAAAAHHHHH! A talking flying rat" -he said as he hid behind the Minister of Summer.

Batty: "Oh yes? You look like a worm in a wig" -he said annoyed as he saw him.

Everyone laughed at the nickname that Batty gave the minister and at the same time left the place to know where the visitors would spend the night.

Crysta: "And now, where will we sleep?" -He said to Pips.

Tinkerbell: "You can sleep in my house, there is enough space" -she said offering.

Vidia: "Just try not to hurt her with your inventions, Tink."

Tinkerbell: "Ah Vidia, do not be exaggerated. When do I cause problems with one of my inventions?" -she ask her friends.

Iridessa: "We give you a list or a single invention."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes while Crysta laughed at the scene.

Crysta: "Good. I accept your invitation, Tinkerbell. "

Pips: "Good for you, Crysta. What about me?" -He said.

Silvermist: "You can stay at my house" - she said offering.

All her friends looked at her and also Crysta and Pips while Batty was hanging in a tree, but still listen to what Silvermist said and opened his jaw.

Pips: "OK" -he said.

Tinkerbell: "Well, tomorrow we'll see you, guys" -she said going with Crysta.

The other fairies also went home leaving Pips and Silvermist alone.

Silvermist: "I can not wait to show you my house, you'll like it" -she said taking him his hand.

Pips blushed as he felt his hand next to hers and his heart racing as he saw her from behind and they both headed toward Silvermist's house.

 **-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. A very unusual night

**-Chapter 4-**

Silvermist and Pips were settling down to sleep and waiting for Queen Clarion's response for tomorrow, Silvermist told him that she could sleep on a sofa made of dandelions as she gave him a cloth blanket.

Silvermist: "Well, Pips, here you have everything for you to sleep" -she said.

Pips: "Thank you Silvermist" -he said as he took the blanket.

Silvermist: "Good night" she said as she went to get ready to sleep.

Pips: "Good evening" -he said as he began to sleep.

Silvermist turned to see him sleeping and smiled as she thought that, however much he was another fairy from a different world, he was quite handsome to her liking.

Silvermist (Mind): "He's so handsome," -she thought blushing.

Hours passed and Pips could not sleep and it was not for the sofa, just not sleeping in Ferngully made him feel a little uncomfortable and worse, when you sleep in the house of a female fairy from another world. Pips decided to get up a little and look at the sky through the window, but without realizing it he had gone to Silvermist's room where she was asleep there.

When he looked at her, he saw sleeping with a smile that, for him, was beautiful, and he saw her body who was perfect and seemed to be seeing a goddess. Pips carefully touched her nose and in doing so she made a small laugh, then he touched her cheek and she caressed his hand while it was still on her cheek.

Suddenly he started to turn around so that Pips could see the back of her body, just by seeing him he felt that his face was totally flushed and he went to the sofa to sleep now.

Silvermist suddenly started to get up and Pips began to chill his body and when he turned to see her ... she was a sleepwalker, that at least calmed him down since, as the sleepwalkers told him, he could not remember what he was doing. But what he did not know was that Silvermist was right where he was and his body began to shake and she just started hugging him, Pips did not know why, but decided not to do anything to wake her up.

Pips (Mind): "Alright, calm down Pips, do not try anything stupid and she will not wake up" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Silvermist put her head on his chest while kissing him many times, Pips was like stone to see how Silvermist kissed him on his chest, but what more came to the limit is that she put her arms in his neck and began to move slowly making Pips could not resist to the extent of playing the game.

From there, Silvermist came closer in his face and kissed him passionately while Pips could no longer resist her kiss and she stopped kissing him and went to her bed leaving Pips astonished as he threw himself on the sofa.

* * *

At Tinkerbell's house, she and Crysta began to prepare to sleep while talking about their worlds and adventures they had.

Crysta: "So you have a sister in the winter," -she said, settling into the bed made by Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, she's great" -she said as she prepared to sleep.

Crysta: "Any sparrow man you like?"

Hearing that, Tinkerbell blushed and began to stutter.

Tinkerbell: "I ... no ... not yet," she said.

Crysta: "Oh, it's okay" -she said as she settled down.

Tinkerbell: "And you? You know, with Pips "-she said smiling.

Crysta: "I do not believe, although in our world the fairies think that we have a loving relationship Pips and I have a great friendship."

Tinkerbell: "Ah ... then good night Crysta" -she said now falling asleep.

Crysta: "Good evening, Tinkerbell" -she said as she began to fall asleep.

Suddenly something had appeared in her head ...

Crysta (Mind): "I wonder how Pips will sleep together with Silvermist".

 **-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. Bad and possibly good

**-Chapter 5-**

The next day, everyone gathered in the forest to go to Queen Clarion to solve the problem of the new fairies and Batty, everyone greeted each other, but Pips was a bit uncomfortable and Crysta realized that.

Crysta: "Pips, is something happening to you?" She said, touching his shoulder.

Pips: "Ew ... no, nothing happens to me" -he said composing the posture.

Tinkerbell: "Well, let's go to the Queen so they can return to their world."

Batty: "Hey, that's not the fairy yesterday" -he pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked at the sky and came Viola who had a paper in his hand, she approached them to tell the news of the Queen.

Viola: "Girls, the Queen wants to see you in the library" -she said firmly.

Fawn: "The library?" -she ask.

Rosetta: "I know, the Queen was probably talking to Scribble to help her, that's why she wants us to go, right?" -She said addressing Viola.

Viola: "You're right, Rosetta"

Iridessa: "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone followed Viola to go to the library where the Queen was.

* * *

In the library, Queen Clarion was conversing with Scribble about Crysta and Pips, Scribble was writing down everything the Queen was saying and was amazed by her words.

Scribble: "Oh Queen, everything you told me ..." -he adjusted his glasses- "Is incredible".

Queen Clarion: "That's what you love" -she said looking at him.

Scribble: "Uhm ..." -he murmured.

Queen Clarion: "Is something wrong?" -she ask.

Scribble: "Majesty, you believe that how these fairies react" -he said, arranging his papers.

Queen Clarion: "I do not know, but you have to understand them" -she said a little sad.

Suddenly, both heard some flapping and came from the girls along with Crysta, Pips and Batty who came along with Viola.

Viola: "Your Majesty, I brought you guys here" -she said.

Queen Clarion: "Thank you, dear, you can go back to the tree" -she said gratefully.

Viola: "As you order" -she said as she flew away.

Everyone was impatient at the queen's response, she looked at them and knew what she had to say. She sigh a little to find the right words.

Queen Clarion: "Listen, guys, I was investigating what they said and ..."

Crysta and Pips approached the Queen more with a smile imagining her response, she looked at them and had to tell them the truth.

Queen Clarion: "I can not help you" -she finally said.

Both fell to the ground with their eyes blank at their response, the girls did not understand why the Queen can not help them.

Tinkerbell: "And why not, Queen?"

Queen Clarion: "Tinkerbell, try everything without any guaranteed achievement" -she said a little sad.

Suddenly, they heard Batty screaming and crying.

Batty: "Oh no! We will be trapped in this world without any knowledge" -he said as he rolled the floor sucking his finger.

Scribble: "But, investigate a little more" -he called everyone's attention.

Batty: "Saved!" -He said, flying happily.

Pips: "Really?"

Scribble: "Sure, but this will take time so they can interact and know our world."

Everyone thanked him and flew away leaving the Queen alone with Scribble.

Queen Clarion: "Are you sure what you're saying?" -she ask.

Scribble: "No doubt" -he said taking out books to analyze it.

* * *

Now all with high expectation the girls came up with an idea.

Tinkerbell: "Well guys, since you are here we can go to the winter woods" -she said cheerfully.

Crysta: "But in there it's too cold"

Rosetta: "We can create clothes to protect them"

Tinkerbell: "It's true, I can create one for you. What color do you want? "

Crysta: "Red"

Pips: "Yellow"

Tinkerbell: "Well, let's go to my house to design them".

They all flew to Tinkerbell's house to create attire for Pips and Crysta, hence Silvermist approached Pips.

Silvermist: "Believe me, you'll be fascinated!" -She said with a smile.

Pips: "O ... of course," -he said stammering.

Silvermist made a small laugh when she heard his stuttering.

Silvermist: "You're very funny."

Seeing her fly later, a blush appeared almost noticeable and she saw Crysta looking at him and that still made him nervous.

Pips: "What?"

Crysta: "Nothing" -she chuckled.

 **-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. I'm thinking that?

**-Chapter 6-**

At Tinkerbell's house, all the girls helped create the winter outfits for Crysta and Pips who were waiting outside.

Tinkerbell: "Oh, and this goes for there" -she said accommodating the suit for Crysta.

Rosetta: "This is perfect, Tink" -she said while she was holding Pips' suit.

Fawn: "Sure, Sil, could you pass me the cotton?" -She said holding her hand to receive the cotton.

However, the cotton never arrived because Silvermist had not paid attention to her since she was observing Crysta and Pips in the window, especially Pips. All the girls smiled devilishly to annoy her.

All: "SILVERMIST IS IN LOVE!" -They shouted.

Upon hearing, Silvermist turned red and turned to see her friends who were smiling.

Silvermist: "Girls, that's not true" -she said a bit embarrassed.

Fawn: "Well, if it's not true, why are you looking at it all the time?" -She said with a smile.

Silvermist: "I ... uhm ..." -she really had no excuse to give.

Outside the house, Crysta and Pips were playing until they heard some very loud screams that caught her attention.

Pips: "What now?" -He said.

Crysta: "Nah, it's just girls things, something you could not understand."

Pips growled at the statement that sat on the door, there was a long silence and no one said any words and that made Batty uncomfortable and at the same time bored.

Batty: "Guys, come on we have to relax before the girls bring their winter clothes"

Crysta: "You're right Batty, how was your night Pips?" -she ask.

When he heard her, he remembered everything that had happened with Silvermist and that made him shrug his shoulders as he looked at the ground.

Pips: "Well ... normal" -he murmur.

Crysta: "Normal? So if it was normal, why were you looking at Silvermist very nervously? "

Pips: "Crysta, what are you coming to?"

Crysta: "Oh, nothing. They were just asking" -she said as she approached Batty.

Batty: "I do not know Crysta, but to me it makes me suppose that something has happened with these two" -he whispered.

Crysta: "If I believe in what I'm thinking then ..."

Batty: "Are you jealous?"

Crysta: "No, I'm just saying that if Pips falls in love with Silvermist then they would cause a big problem since we are from a different world".

Pips: "Hey, how much do you whisper?" -He said, calling their attention.

Crysta and Batty: "Nothing at all" -they said smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened and from it Tinkerbell appeared who was happy with her result.

Tinkerbell: "Well guys, your suits are ready. Put them on"

After a few minutes, Pips and Crysta put on their suits that fit their taste, all the girls put on their suits and went straight into the Winter Woods leaving Batty alone.

Batty: "Well, what do I do now?" He said sitting on a branch of the tree.

From there he heard a sound that was very close to him and raised his eyes to meet the "owl listener", he was looking at him and took his look at the landscape.

Batty: "Uhm ... nice scenery, do not you think?"

Owl: " **OOhh**."

Batty: "You know? I'm glad that I'm in this world and not in those horrible laboratories. "

Owl: **OOhh?**

Batty: "Yes, that horrible place is more to you ..." -and so he started talking about the laboratories to the Owl.

 **-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. Knowing the winter woods

**-Chapter 7-**

They all flew into the Winter Woods to meet their friends, the frost fairies, and to meet the 2 fairies of another world. When they stopped at the bridge that divides the warm and wintry sides, they saw that someone was approaching very fast and when Tinkerbell arrived, began to speak.

Tinkerbell: "Peri!" -She said embracing her sister.

Periwinkle: "Tink! Good to see you" -she said excitedly when she saw her sister.

Crysta and Pips observed Periwinkle determinedly, she was almost equal to her sister discarding hair and clothing, but the noses of both are the same.

Tinkerbell: "Peri, I want to introduce you to 2 new fairies that came" -she said introducing Pips and Crysta.

Crysta and Pips: "Hello" -they said unison.

Periwinkle: "Nice to meet you, my name is Periwinkle" -she said introducing herself.

Crysta: "My name is Crysta" -she said smiling.

Pips: "And I'm Pips"

Periwinkle: "Well, it's time to frost your wings" -she said preparing her hands.

All the girls got ready to put on their wings the frost to protect them from the cold however, when she played Crysta and Pips to get them, Periwinkle got a big surprise.

Periwinkle: "You only have 2 wings!" -She said a little scared.

For Crysta and Pips it was not strange that the fairies were still frightened by the fact that they had 2 wings instead of 2 pairs on each side, Tinkerbell got together with her sister and explained what happened about them. Periwinkle understood and frosted them both and they went to their other friends.

Already in another place Sled, Gliss and Spike were waiting for them and saw that they were coming here and flew towards them to greet them. Rosetta hugged Sled who hugged him back and everyone in the winter noticed Crysta and Pips.

Periwinkle explained to his friends about them and they certainly understood and approached them to greet them, Pips shook hands with Sled and Crysta greeting both Spike and Gliss, the latter embraces strongly making a little laugh.

Spike: "That's the way she is" -she told Crysta.

Crysta: "Yes, from what I see" -she said still with the hug.

Tinkerbell: "Guys, how about we play hide and seek?"

Everyone nodded and everyone hid and the one that counted was Fawn, while he told everyone they had hidden anywhere, all except Pips. He did not know where to hide and almost Fawn finished counting.

"Pss" -said someone from a cave far away- "Around here".

Pips had no other choice and it was where the cave was hiding, when he entered he saw Silvermist who was looking where the cave to Fawn who was looking for the others.

Silvermist: "Well here they will not find us" -she smiled at him.

Pips: "S-Sure" -said a little nervous.

When he looking at her closely she thought that she was seeing a goddess because of her physical appearance and then I watch her legs making her blush too much.

Silvermist: "Pips, do you have a fever?" -She said, touching his forehead.

Pips was more focused on his face who was almost very close to his, had a beautiful face that any sparrow would fall in love instantly.

Pips: "No, I think it's the coat" -he lied.

Silvermist: "The coat?"

Outside, Fawn had found Dess, Vidia, Spike, Rosetta and Sled (both hidden together), Crysta and Peri. The only ones missing were Tinkerbell, Silvermist and Pips. Suddenly, unexpectedly, an avalanche of snow was coming to them.

Sled: "Oh no!" -He said as he flew along with Rosetta.

All did the same and the avalanche came to a halt, and stopped the fairies observed legs that moved and everyone assumed who it was. So Idiressa and Fawn helped her out of the snow to talk.

Rosetta: "Tink, what did you do this time?"

Tinkerbell: "Nothing, I swear" -she said defending herself.

Fawn: "Hey, has anyone seen Sil?"

Crysta: "And Pips?"

Everyone looked at each side to look for it without knowing that both were trapped in the cave by the avalanche.

 **-End of Chapter 7-**


	8. First contact

**-Chapter 8-**

Pips was digging the snow in the entrance by the avalanche, but his hands could not remove the extensive snow that was so he surrendered. Silvermist sat there thinking about how they were going to get out of there.

Silvermist: "Could you get the snow, Pips?"

Pips: "No, it's useless to take that amount of snow" -he said sitting next to her.

Silvermist grimaced and put her head on her knees as she thought. Pips, on the other hand, stared at the snow and prayed that Crysta could find him.

Outside, the others were desperately searching for Pips and Silvermist who had not left after the avalanche.

Tinkerbell: "How strange, they are not anywhere, guys" -she said looking on both sides.

Crysta: "They have to be here, they should not be far away."

Fawn: "Hey guys, in that cave," she said pointing.

Everyone looked at the cave who was covered by the extensive snow that came and went there in case they were there.

Tinkerbell: "Hello, is there anyone here?"

Silvermist: " **Tink, it's me** " -she shouts from the cave.

Tinkerbell: "Silvermist! We finally found you" -she said relieved.

Silvermist: " **Yes, could you get us out of here?** "

Crysta: "Pips is with you, Silvermist?

Silvermist: " **Yes, I think he's asleep.** "

Fawn: "Uhm ... asleep, huh?" -She said with a smile.

Vidia nudged her arm knowing that Crysta was listening to her. Crysta turned around, but then she did not care and she turned to the cave.

Rosetta: "Easy Sil, let's get help"

Silvermist: " **Thank you** "

They all went in search of help leaving her and Pips alone in the cave, Silvermist sighed and went to where Pips had fallen asleep.

Silvermist: "He's so cute when he sleeps" -she said to herself.

Watching him, she touched his reddish hair and looked at his face, she smiled and caressed his cheek causing him to make small grunts making her laugh a little.

Silvermist: "It looks like a lion doing that"

She was blushing when she felt his face while caressing her, she really liked doing that but she felt a little strange with just that.

Silvermist: "Wait a minute ... I do not think ... No! It is impossible, he is from another world and I can not have those feelings towards him"

When saying that, she stop caressing him and sat thinking about that idea he had. A few minutes later Pips got up from his nap and watched Silvermist who was watching the snow in the entrance.

Pips: "And ... what happened?"

Silvermist turned to look at him who had woken up.

Silvermist: "The girls know we're here and they went to ask for help."

Pips: "Oh, Ok" -he said sitting down.

They both remained in an uncomfortable silence while they saw each other, Pips did not stop observing Silvermist and she did the same with him, so she decided to break the silence.

Silvermist: "Crysta is your girlfriend?" -she ask timidly.

Pips suddenly stuttered to find an appropriate answer to her question.

Pips: "What? ... no ... yes ... I mean ... she is not my girlfriend, only a great friend"

Silvermist: "But, have you felt a crush on a fairy?"

Pips: "The truth ... not yet"

Silvermist: "Why?"

Pips: "I do not know how to handle a relationship, that's all"

Silvermist suddenly approached him as she looked him into his eyes, Pips's heart soon accelerated when he looked her at his face and body.

Silvermist: "Not even a kiss?"

Pips now if he could not resist her question and suddenly his hands began to shake when Silvermist touched it.

Pips: "No" -she said embarrassed.

Silvermist: "Well, I can help you with that" -she smiled at him.

From there, she touched his face and began to kiss him passionately, Pips felt in his body he was going crazy when he felt her lips, they seemed very sweet. From there he grabbed her by the waist while kissing her and they threw themselves to the ground while they kissed, after a few minutes they separated from the kiss and watched each other.

Pips: "I ...

Silvermist: "It was incredible"

Pips: "Yes, I think it was"

Before they could say anything, the snow was disappearing and they saw claws that came from Fiona, Dewey's cat, the Keeper.

Tinkerbell: "Until we finally got them out"

Crysta: "Pips, are you okay?"

Pips: "Yes, I'm fine and also Silvermist"

Rosetta: "Well, I think it's time to go, guys"

Gliss: "See you soon and come back soon" -she said cheerfully.

All the warm fairies went to their respective places to return to their labors while Silvermist and Pips watched each other without stopping, Crysta realized it and supposed that it had happened in the cave.

 **-End of Chapter 8-**


	9. Speak with the truth

**-Chapter 9-**

Upon reaching the warm side, the girls were surprised to see the scouts led by Nyx who were looking for them.

Tinkerbell: "Hi Nyx, how are you?"

Nyx: "Girls, Queen Clarion wants to talk to you, she's in the Pixie Dust Tree" -from there she witnessed the presence of Crysta and Pips- "With that they are the fairies that came here".

Rosetta: "That's right, they are Crysta and Pips" -she said introducing them.

Nyx: "Ok, let's go" -she said as she flew with the other scouts.

Tinkerbell: "Great, surely Queen Clarion will have found a way to get back to their world, guys."

Pips: "Yes ... great" -they said a little doubtful.

Iridessa: "Let's go fast to the queen" -she said hurriedly.

Crysta: "You guys go, I'll stay with Pips to talk about something important" -she said as she looked at him.

Pips swallowed when he heard Crysta's tone and assumed he already knew, Silvermist on the other side looked nervous as well, assuming Crysta knew about his "contacts". The girls went directly to the Pixie Dust Tree leaving Crysta and Pips alone to look at each other.

Pips: "And what do you want to talk to me about, Crysta?" -He said, hiding his fear.

Crysta: "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know what happened when you and Silvermist were caught in the avalanche"

Pips' body began to tremble when he heard Crysta's question, he had to tell a lie so that she could believe it and thus remove the problems.

Pips: "Well ... we just sat there waiting for them to come and rescue us, that's all" -he said simply.

Crysta: "Really? Then because when we left the winter forest you spent your time watching Silvermist while we were flying."

Now he could not tell another lie knowing that he already knew, now Pips had a big nerve in his whole body.

Crysta: "Pips ..."

Pips: "OK, YES, IT'S OKAY. I KISSED HER IN THE CAVE, HAPPY?

Crysta: "What?!" -she shout very loudly causing some animals to be frightened.

Pips: "I swear it was not like I went, first she kissed me yesterday and then ..."

Crysta: "Woh, Woh, Woh, how did I kiss you last night?" -She said a bit incredulously.

Pips: "I was sleepwalking and she approached me and, PAF! she kissed me on the lips. "

Crysta blinked twice at Pips' response, now if she fell in love with him completely then she would have a big problem.

Crysta: "Pips, you realize you can not be with her right?" -She said as she wrinkled her forehead.

Pips: "Why? jealous?".

Crysta: No, he just said you can not go out with her because WE ARE from a different world. "

Pips: "And when Zac appeared, what? You liked it "-he said crossing his arms.

Crysta: "What? Who says that?"

Pips: "No matter what I said, I think I also feel something for her" -he said now angry.

Crysta: "Pips, please understand" -she said trying to reason with him.

Pips: "No Crysta, I see that you do not understand" -he said as he left.

Crysta stared at him as he sighed in defeat, if Pips really fell in love with Silvermist, she should be happy for him, but instead, she made him angry and she think will not be able to talk to him for a few days. From there Batty appeared who hit a tree.

Batty: "Oh, that blow will let me mark ..." -from there I notice Crysta who was sad - "Hey Crys, what happened?"

Crysta: "It's Pips, he fell in love with Silvermist" -she said sighing.

Batty: "Oh well ... and that bothers you?"

Crysta: "Of course not, but you know we are different fairies"

Batty: "Sure. But what does it have to do? "

Crysta: "Well ... I do not know" -she said as she sat on a branch of the tree.

Batty noticed her very sad and sat next to her while he hugged her as he watched the evening.

 **-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. The answer

**-Chapter 10-**

The girls had flown to the Pixie Dust Tree because the queen asked Nyx to come to the fairies who had just arrived in Pixie Hollow, when they were greeted by Viola who went to the queen to warn her.

Tinkerbell: "Well, I hope the queen has the answer"

Rosetta: "We hope so, Tink."

All nodded as they passed the door to talk to the queen, however, the only one who nodded, but very unusual was Silvermist who deep down did not want Pips to leave soon because she felt an attraction towards him. It felt strange to be in love with a sparrow man that was NOT her world, but then she thought that love had no bars. Upon entering they observed the queen who was observing the hole that served as a window and turned to see them.

Queen Clarion: "Girls, it's good that they came" -she said looking at the young fairies.

Tinkerbell: "Queen Clarion, you already found a way to return your world to Crysta and Pips"

The girls waited for their response by crossing their fingers so that their response was positive.

Queen Clarion: "Yes, I found a way to return them to their world" -she said with a smile.

All the girls except Silvermist were glad for the news they gave them, Silvermist was a little sad to hear that he just kept hearing the queen's words.

Rosetta: "That's great queen, how is it?"

Queen Clarion: "Well, last night Scribble and I ..."

Fawn: "Scribble, you mean Nyx's boyfriend" -she said, laughing a little.

All the girls started to laugh a little at Fawn's joke that they almost did not realize that Nyx was standing in the doorway and she could hear what she said and rolled her eyes when she heard that the queen was also laughing at the joke.

Queen Clarion: "Well, what I was saying is that Scribble and I have discovered a cauldron that is capable of creating portals to different worlds without any limits"

Iridessa: "Oh, and exactly where is the cauldron?"

Queen Clarion: "In the depths of Neverland, _the cursed forest_ " -she said firmly with a hint of grimness.

The girls swallowed when they heard that place for the first time, they were a little afraid to hear that name.

Fawn: "Is the cauldron there?" -She said a little shakily.

The queen nodded slowly, making the girls scared by the crowd.

Vidia: "Great, and how will we get there?"

Queen Clarion: "If you see that the Neverland forest path is a bit dark, then there's the place"- she said, explaining.

Tinkerbell: "Well girls, we have to go there to return them to their world. Who supports me? "

They all stared at each other and nodded, including a scary Iridessa and left the tree to find Crysta and Pips.

Queen Clarion: "Good luck, girls ..." -she said praying for them.

 **"Good job, queen"** said a somber voice.

The queen sighed as she felt a strong wind that made everything move and in it a shadow appears that soon began to take shape and finally reveals that it is nothing more and nobody less than ... Hexxus.

Hexxus: "Thank you very much for doing me that favor, queen. I'll take care of the rest" -he said, giving her a wicked smile.

It was no joke, it was the very Hexxus who had been released because the portal was so big that it made almost all of Ferngully move. His wind was so strong that it caused the tree to break where he was imprisoned by Crysta and now that he was free he could make his revenge.

Queen Clarion: "You are the most evil being I have ever known" -she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Queen Clarion felt bad for helping a being of pure evil like Hexxus, from yesterday when looking for information along with Scribble he appeared in an unprepared way telling them the location of Crysta and Pips and if they did not go to contaminate and destroy Neverland.

Hexxus: "Thanks for the compliment, we'll see you" -he said leaving the tree leaving her alone.

* * *

Batty: "THE CURSED FOREST!" -He said with a worried tone.

The girls explained everything to the others about the cauldron that was in that place and how to get there, Crysta and Pips took it as something good and Batty also except the part of the dark place where they would go.

Crysta: "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Tinkerbell: "Let's go to the cursed forest" -she raised her arm with a tone of joy.

Batty/Iridessa: "Yes, of course"

All were prepared to go to the darkest of Neverland while Pips watched Silvermist who had her face down, it was probably like that and would leave here if he found the cauldron

Pips (Mind): "Before leaving, I have to tell you"

 **-End of Chapter 10-**


	11. Going to the cursed forest

**-Chapter 11-**

The girls, Crysta, Pips and Batty flew around Neverland to find the place where the queen told them, the cursed forest. Tinkerbell with an esdrújula looked for the place while some were scared to enter there who were Batty and Iridessa, both hugged while flying to keep their balance.

Batty: "Oh, my beautiful mother ... this gives me a bad thorn" -he said, biting a fingernail.

Iridessa: "Without a doubt, this is very bad. Should…"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!**

Upon hearing that roar, Batty and Iridessa flew wildly while shouting, hiding in hollows of a tree to avoid being seen by the "monster". However, the one who made the roar was Fawn who laughed at his well-made joke.

Iridessa: "Fawn!" -She said totally annoyed.

Batty: "Ugh ... at least it was not a monster, but anyway ... That was not funny!" -He said annoyed.

The girls laughed at the act and concentrated on finding the cursed forest.

Tinkerbell: "We have been traveling this part of the forest for hours without finding the one we want"

Rosetta: "Vidia, could you fly up and see the cursed forest?"

Vidia: "I'll see, Ro" -she said as she rose higher.

Crysta observed everywhere and in one she observe a mysterious smoke that floated there until it disappeared, for Crysta that smoke seemed a bit familiar.

Crysta: "That smoke, could it be? ... Nah, I do not think so" -she said discarding her idea.

Pips: "Crys, did you see it?"

Crysta: "Even no Pips, I do not think this ..."

She stopped to talk to observe the ground since it was snooping, in it there were dark stripes that were curved and pointed beyond the forest. In those moments, Vidia had landed to say something to the others.

Vidia: "I found it, let's go ahead and there it will be" -she said confirming them.

Tinkerbell: "Let's go then"

All flew straight ahead to enter the cursed forest not without first dodging traps, hiding from hawks that Batty wanted to face one, but they did not allow it and finally avoid some trolls.

Fawn: "Uf, what tiredness" -she said removing the sweat from her forehead.

Rosetta: "With all that I'm almost hurt by the petunia" -she said waving her hand as if she had heat.

Crysta: "Oh, we're here" -she said stopping them all.

They all observed the cursed forest that was a place that only inhabited the darkness, did not inhabit the animals there, but without a doubt the trees were so scary. Batty swallowed and tried to leave the group until Crysta grabbed him from behind.

Tinkerbell: "We're here, let's go now" -she said going first.

Iridessa: "Ah ... are you sure we have to enter?"

Vidia: "Yes, at least if you want to stay could accompany the hawks that are there" -she said going with the others.

Iridessa rolled her eyes and looked behind her in case a hawk was there and preferred to enter the forest before being eaten for a hawk.

Iridessa: "Girls, wait for me!" -She said trying to follow them.

Upon entering, they observed that the place was very dark and there was an air that only bothered them, the trees had scary faces that made Iridessa behind Rosetta who was also afraid. Fawn and Vidia shuddered when they saw the trees and when they heard the thunder, they hugged tightly trying not to let go of each other. Tinkerbell, Crysta and Batty watched everywhere to find the cauldron.

Tinkerbell: "I see almost nothing, but you have to find it anyway"

Crysta: "Thank you Tinkerbell for helping us to return to our world" -she smiled at her.

Tinkerbell: "It's nothing Crysta, that's what friends are for"

Crysta: "Hehe, if it's true"

Batty: "This place is similar to a haunted house, but without furniture, electronics, cooking, anything."

Tinkerbell: "Haunted house?" -she ask with some curiosity.

Crysta: "Well ... hey Pips, did you find anything?" -she ask.

However, he had no response from her.

Crysta: "Pips?"

Turning, she discovered that he was not with her. What's more, he was not even with everyone.

Crysta: "Where is Pips?" -she ask.

Tinkerbell: "Oh, I would also say the same ... Where is Silvermist?"

* * *

On another side of the forest, away from the cursed forest, Pips and Silvermist stood still without talking to each other. Silvermist had not spoken since they started to get here and all he did was look at the floor, Pips was a little uncomfortable to have no contact with her and had to think of something to have a conversation.

Pips: "Hey, Silvermist ..." he said timidly.

Silvermist looked up to see him, deep down she did not want him to leave her world because she had first felt her true love, although he did not know it.

Silvermist: "Yes, Pips?"

Pips: "Why are you like this?"

When asked, Silvermist was silent for a few moments, she had to tell him the truth, even if she did not want it.

Silvermist: "Well ... I ... I do not want you to leave" -she said that last whispering.

Pips: "Hum?"

Silvermist: "I do not want you to leave ..."

Pips: "Sorry, but I can not hear you. Could you…"

To his surprise, Silvermist grabbed his arms as he looked her into her eyes.

Silvermist: "I do not want you to leave!" -she scream in pain.

Pips stood still while he saw her as she was sobbing, to be able to calm her a bit he embraces her warmly making her put her face in his chest.

Pips: "Why do not you want me to go, Sil?"

Silvermist: "Because ... I ... I ... love you"

That last exploded Pips' mind, he never thought that she really had fallen in love with him and that in Ferngully the fairies bothered him with Crysta saying that he was his girlfriend.

Pips: "That ... is it true?"

Silvermist nodded still sobbing, from there he held her jaw gently as he moved closer to her to join his lips to hers. Silvermist stood still at the moment, but she was really enjoying it and kept kissing him very passionately until he finished.

* * *

In the cursed forest, the others were looking for Pips and Silvermist who were not with them. Crysta thought that they were alone and surely they were talking about those feelings that they had with each other while Tinkerbell was looking at her very doubtful.

Tinkerbell: "Crysta, everything okay?"

Crysta: "Oh? Oh yes, sure, I'm fine Tinkerbell" -she said coming out of her thoughts.

Tinkerbell: "Well, it does not look like it, is something wrong?"

Crysta: "Well ... it's Pips" -she said a little sad.

Tinkerbell: "Do not worry Crys, we're going to find him" -she winked.

Crysta: "Well ... it's not just about him, it's about your friend Silvermist"

Tinkerbell: "Silvermist?"

Crysta: "Yes, they are ..."

Suddenly, they heard a macabre laugh that made everyone and Batty come together to protect themselves.

Rosetta: "For my flowers! What's going on?!"

Iridessa: "I knew that going here would bring us problems" -she screamed in horror.

Suddenly a smoke surrounded them until they gave a shape that made Crysta and Batty recognize it quickly and the others were surprised just to see it.

" **Hello again ... Crysta"**

Crysta: "Hexxus ..."

 **-End of chapter 11-**


	12. The return of Hexxus

**-Chapter 12-**

All the fairies and Batty watched in horror at that smoke-filled, black-vised being who looked at them with a grim smile, Hexxus.

Iridessa: "Tsh-tsh-tsh ... What's that ?!" -she shouted hiding behind Batty.

Crysta: "No ... you can not be here, I'm supposed to lock you up in a tree so you can not get out," she said, remembering the moment when she did it.

Hexxus: Oh my dear Crysta, thanks to that portal that made a great roar in Ferngully I uproot the trees that were in the places very far from where the fairies are and that you believe ... in those fallen trees was my prison for **LIFE** " -he said showing her his viscous teeth.

Crysta: "So in the moment of escape you went quickly to that ugly sucker so you could get in and enter this world" -she said.

Hexxus: "Exactly"

Tinkerbell: "And exactly, why did you come to Neverland?" -she ask.

Hexxus: "Well ... let's see" -said doing a pose of thinker -So, **FINISH WITH THE FAIRY THAT I GET AWAY** " -he said pointing to Crysta.

Batty: "I will not let you touch her" -he said putting behind her as he took out his chest.

Hexxus made a gesture that made Batty shudder and walk slowly backwards.

Batty: "On second thought ... so I use violence and everything" -he laughed a little.

Hexxus: "Before destroying those annoying fairies and that flying mouse I would like to cause pollution in this place" -he said as he observed on each side- "I better start with that land inhabited by fairies".

All (Less Crysta): "What?!" -they shouted.

Hexxus: "Yes, so I can have a little fun" -he said smiling.

Vidia: "We'll see that," he said defiantly.

When saying that, he made a very strong wind that sent it directly towards him. However, Hexxus could dodge the wind and sent Vidia to hit a tree that was going to fall if it was not that Fawn and Rosetta helped her to not fall and watched as Hexxus left the cursed forest.

Crysta: "Oh No! Hexxus is free and plans to contaminate all Pixie Hollow "- she said grabbing her head.

Batty: "We have to stop him immediately" -he said while watching her.

The girls watched Hexxus transformed into a fog as he addressed Pixie Hollow.

Rosetta: "That's not good, girls," she said, joining her hands.

Fawn: "We have to warn the queen about this"

They all nodded and quickly flew to Pixie Hollow to warn the queen about the arrival of Hexxus.

* * *

On the other side, Pips and Silvermist hugged each other affectionately, letting the wind blow their hair. Pips stroked Silvermist's cheek causing her to giggle as she watched him.

Pips: "You are very beautiful, Sil"

Silvermist: "Thank you ..." she said blushing a little.

Pips: "But ... you know we can not be together" -he said slightly sad.

Although she did not want to admit she was right, she could not be in love with a sparrow from ANOTHER world since it would not benefit her well. Silvermist took a slight breath and wiped a tear as she saw him.

Silvermist: "You're right, this will not work, but ... it was very nice to fall in love with a very handsome sparrow man" -she said looking at his chest.

Pips: "Hehehe, thank you" -he said grabbing his head.

Suddenly, they observed a fog approaching them and hid to avoid being seen by the fog. Pips looked a little closer and observed something that seemed familiar. When the fog disappeared, they heard some fluttering and when they turned around, they observed the girls who were flying as fast as they could.

Silvermist: "Girls, what's wrong?" -she ask her friends.

Rosetta: "A viscous and horrifying creature is approaching Pixie Hollow to contaminate her" - she said while her body shuddered.

Pips: "Viscous creature ... no, I do not think ..."

Crysta: "Pips, Hexxus has returned!" -She yelled as she came next to Batty.

Pips rolled his eyes when he heard that Hexxus had returned and that he had come into this world just to take revenge on them.

Pips: "Crysta, we have to stop it, but NOW!"

Crysta: "I know, we have to go to Pixie Hollow to stop him"

Tinkerbell: "Quick or before that thing is before us" -she said worriedly.

Everyone nodded and quickly flew to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion watched from the dust tree as she thought about the girls and new visitors who were in the cursed forest. Within herself she felt bad for having sent them there to witness Hexxus just because he wanted his revenge against the visitors, she inhaled and exhaled a little while watching the blue sky that was accompanied by ... a fog?

Queen Clarion: "How?" -She asked herself.

In the field, the fairies watched as the sky was covered in a fog that covered all Pixie Hollow and their fears came when the fog began to take shape and appear as Hexxus.

Hexxus: "Greetings my dear fairies, I regret to inform you that this place will be closed due to the pollution that will live" - he said while shaking his hands.

Queen Clarion: "Oh no ..." she said with a concern.

Hexxus sent a polluted smoke that spread it and headed straight towards the field where the fairies were, they coughed as they moved away from the place so as not to get sick while listening to some rays and Hexxus' laughter.

Hexxus: " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** I'm enjoying this" -he said raising his arms in his victory.

The scout fairies next to their weapons flew towards where Hexxus was to stop him, however, this one sent them a wind blow that made him back up and fall to the rotten flowers while coughing sharply.

Nyx: "It's ... **COF** , **COF**! ... hard to stop ... **COF**!" -She said as she carried Fury to take her somewhere else.

Elsewhere on earth, the girls, Crysta, Pips and Batty watched as Hexxus terrorized the earth while making others suffer.

Rosetta: "This is something I do not want to see"

Fawn: "We have to stop him"

Vidia: "Exactly, the problem is, how do you defeat a slimy creature?"

At that moment, Crysta remembered the last time she defeated Hexxus thanks to the seed that Maggie gave him before vanishing. The problem is that she did not know if in this world she had a seed.

Batty: "It's over, everything is lost" -hesaid lowering his head.

Crysta: "No, there is something that maybe we could finish him" -she told everyone.

Silvermist: "How?"

Crysta: "Well, in my world we defeated him by mixing his body with that of a seed and we turned it into a tree as if it were his cage. But, as there is no such seed, it occurred to me to make your body go hard and thus can not cause problems" -she explain.

Tinkerbell: "And how do you plan to do that?"

Pips: "With Fire" -he said to Crysta.

She nodded as she watched the place where the fire would rise.

Crysta: "I think I know where to put the fire, let's go"

From there, Crysta called the others so they could listen to her plan and they all nodded and went to their respective places.

Hexxus: "Oh, I love doing my job so great," he said, letting out a lot of smoke.

Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta flew backwards from Hexxus while Hexxus did not see them, Iridessa took out half of the snow making a display of light appear. Fawn carried a match while Rosetta loaded a piece of paper so that when the light beam hit the match and then lit it would put it on the paper so that it would burn so that Hexxus could swallow it.

Fawn: "It worked!" She said when she saw the phosphorus ignite.

Vidia and Batty were distracting Hexxus to gain a chance that the plan would work.

Batty: "Come on grandulon, you can not even catch us" -he said mocking him.

Vidia: "Yes, for someone very big you are too slow to catch" -she said laughing at him.

Hexxus: "Arg! They're going to see" -he said as he caught her.

From there to his surprise, Crysta, Pips, Tink and Sil appeared in his sight as they smiled at him.

Crysta/Pips/Tink/Sil: "Hello!"

Hexxus: " **AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!** " He said trying to grab them.

Hexxus had complications in catching each fairy while the others approached with phosphorus and paper.

Rosetta: "Alright girls, we have to wait at the perfect time for ..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They all watched the scream they heard and saw Hexxus who had caught Silvermist.

Pips: "NO!" -He said, flying to save her.

Fawn: "Sil! Ro, we have to go fast" -she said demandingly.

Rosetta: "Fine" -said nodding.

The girls were approaching Hexxus' head, preparing the perfect moment to shoot directly into his mouth.

Hexxus: "Ha! They thought that they would distract me easily, because notice that it will not be the case. No one can stop me ... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -He said laughing loudly.

The girls seeing the huge mouth of Hexxus did their job, Rosetta grabbed the paper while Fawn dropping the lit match, when touching both the paper lit as it fell into the mouth of Hexxus still laughing. Pips was able to save Silvermist from Hexxus' grip while still laughing.

Hexxus: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... uhm ..." -he suddenly stopped laughing.

Suddenly, he felt that his body had a bomb that had exploded inside him and I noticed that in his stomach was a small fire that was soon becoming even bigger.

Hexxus: "No, No, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Hexxus' body began to catch fire while smoke came out of it and he watched as his body was getting very stiff due to the magical viscosity combined by the fire, when reaching almost to his head he said his last words.

Hexxus: "I ... heard ..." -he said as his face stiffened.

Hexxus 'entire body had stiffened as the mists disappeared to their normal state, and when that happened Hexxus' stiff body fell to the ground to finally break when falling.

Crysta: "Ugh, finally everything is over" -she said the sweat from her forehead.

Batty: "Finally, Hexxus has been defeated forever" -he said in relief.

Tinkerbell: "Well, we made it to girls"

They all nodded as they watched.

Pips: "Are you okay?" -he ask Silvermist.

Silvermist: "Yes, thanks to you" -she said approaching him to kiss him in the mouth.

In doing so, they all watched the scene in surprise as they listened to the shouts of joy from the other fairies.

Batty: "Wow, that's what I call passionate love"

Crysta: "Yes, I guess you're right".

Everyone was watching the destroyed body of Hexxus as they heard a noise approaching them, as they all were surprised to see ... the cauldron.

 **-End of Chapter 12-**


	13. Back to our world

**-Chapter 13-**

Crysta and Pips watched the cauldron approaching them and opened a portal to Ferngully who saw all the fairies of their world.

Crysta: "I can not believe it, we'll finally go back to our home" -she said excitedly looking at Pips.

Batty: "Finally, our beautiful home" -he hugged the cauldron while kissing it.

The girls who were watching everything were happy to see that they would go home again. From there, Queen Clarion approached them also observing the scene.

Queen Clarion: "I see that they will finally return home" -she said watching them.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, they are very happy to return home"

Silvermist: "Yes ..." he said a little happy, but also with a hint of sadness.

All observed and were surprised at his semi-sad comment.

Fawn: "Sil, what's wrong with you?" -She said.

Silvermist: "Nothing Fawn," she said, hiding her sadness.

However, they heard that Crysta and Pips was screaming with happiness ignoring the scene they starred in. Crysta went straight to them to say goodbye to them.

Crysta: "Hey girls, I just wanted to tell you that it was fun to have met you guys and their world" -she said courts, but happy.

Rosetta: "Our pleasure in knowing you guys. It was fun to have lived with you. "

Tinkerbell: "You're right Ro, spending time with you has been really cool except for the part of that slimy monster" -she said as she shook her shoulders.

Crysta: "Oh yes, I think it will never contaminate more forests."

Pips listened to the whole conversation, but his mind wandered in Silvermist who was not with them. He watched everywhere until he found who was behind the cauldron touching a shoulder.

Pips: "Hey Silvermist, all right?" -He said, drawing her attention.

Silvermist: "Oh ... yeah right ... I'm fine Pips" -she said looking at him.

Pips: "Well, I think it's time to say goodbye" -he said scratching his head.

Silvermist: "Yes, you're right in that" -she said as best she could so that she would feel happy for him.

Pips: "Sil, I know we can not fall in love because of our different world. But, I know that you will find the ideal sparrow man for you "- he said grabbing her shoulders.

Silvermist: "Do you think?"

Pips: "Of course," he said.

From there, to remind each other their lips came up to give their last goodbye kiss to remember them while caressing each other. What they did not know is that the girls, Crysta and Batty watched the scene leaving them in shock.

Iridessa: "I did not expect that" -she said with her eyes blank.

Tinkerbell: "Nor me"

Rosetta: "Likewise"

Vidia: "Something totally unexpected"

Fawn: "Sil has those secrets?" -She said to herself.

The girls observed her somewhat annoyed by her expression that made her shrug some embarrassed.

Crysta: "Well, it's time to leave" -he said to Batty.

They all went to the cauldron to wait for them, Pips stopped kissing her and both left where they were all to go.

Crysta: "Pips, are we going?"

Pips: "Come on"

Batty: "Ferngully, here we go!"

The 2 fairies and Batty approached the cauldron but not before saying goodbye one last time.

Crysta/Pips/Batty: "Goodbye!" They said raising their arms.

Tink/Vidia/Ro/Fawn/Dess/Sil: "Goodbye" -they said also.

When saying goodbye to the girls, the trio went into the cauldron to return to their world, when entering the cauldron it flew away from Pixie Hollow

Tinkerbell: "Your visit was very pleasant, do not you think girls?"

They all nodded until they looked at Silvermist who made her a little surprised.

Silvermist: "Yes?" -she ask.

Rosetta: "Nothing Sil, Nothing" -she said simply.

Tinkerbell: "Hey ... they did not ask, Who or who opened that cauldron to bring Crysta and Pips here?" -She told the girls.

They all asked the same thing, but they left it for a while as they watched all the fairies who celebrated after being saved. The girls went with them to also celebrate with them.

* * *

 **Ferngully**

There, the Old man was walking around devising a plan to return Crysta, Pips and Batty back to Ferngully.

The old man: "Think old man, think. I have to do something to get them back to Crys ...

Suddenly he hear a noise that made him familiar, when turning he look at the same hole that absorbed them, but this time he brought them back to the 3 making the portal disappear.

The old man: "Crysta!"

Crysta: "Father!" He said happily.

They hugged each other tightly as if a long time had passed.

The old man: "Oh Crysta, what a joy you came back"

Crysta: "Father, you do not know what world we have gotten ourselves into".

Crysta took her father to a place to talk leaving Pips and Batty alone, Batty observed Pips who was a little down.

Batty: "Hey Pips, are you okay?" -he ask.

Pips: "Yes, Bat. I'm fine" -he said doing his best to give a smile.

Batty: "You miss her, right?"

Pips just nodded.

Batty: "Quiet Pips, I know you two will find your corresponding love" he said playfully hitting his left arm.

Pips: "Hehe thank you Batty"

Batty: "What are your friends for?" He said giving him a smile.

From there, both went to Crysta and Elder to listen to the story while Pips thought about his adventure in Pixie Hollow, but above all, to Silvermist.

* * *

 **Neverland**

In the cursed forest, a witcher was searching among the bushes for something that had been lost.

Witcher: "Ah ... Where will it be?" He said a little worried.

Suddenly to his surprise, the thing he was looking for appeared giving him a severe blow on the forehead that made him fall to the ground. The witcher rubbed his forehead and watched the thing he was looking for ... the cauldron.

Witcher: "Finally calderito, I could find you. I think that making potions in alternate dimensions was not a good idea after all "

As he says that, he grabs his cauldron and takes it to his cabin to do his magical spells.

 **-End-**

* * *

Thanks to the people who read this crossover, especially to the guest who suggested bringing it in English. Goodbye ;)


End file.
